


King Kassim and Queen Alibaba-One Shots

by NoraBlack14



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kings & Queens, Love, M/M, Politics, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Sweet, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraBlack14/pseuds/NoraBlack14
Summary: Basically one shots of if Kassim became king and Alibaba his QueenAlibaba is not a girl in this! But he is still queenThe first chapter is just an explanation of how it all started and then the chapters after that are the one shots, I just felt there needed to be an explanation on how it all happened





	1. King Kassim and Queen Alibaba

When Kassim and Alibaba were younger they forged a bond together that could never be broken. Most called it family and even they themselves did before they learned the true nature of their love for each other. For it wasn’t familial bonds at least not in a brotherly way, no they were love and passion. They were throughout the slums as inseparable, that wherever Alibaba went Kassim was right there with him, protecting him.   
And when the king came to take Alibaba away after his mothers passing he refused to leave without Kassim. And so Kassim was taken to the palace as well as his sister Miriam. While Miriam became a servant Kassim worked hard to gain favor with the nobles and train hard with the guards. Slowly the courts grew to love Kassim as well as the guards and it was almost as if he was the prince instead of Alibaba.  
Alibaba would always shy away from political matters and preferred to hide in his rooms and study instead of walk among the nobles and politicians. Alibaba and Kassim were still tightly bound at the hip and now with them navigating court life it just seemed to bring them closer.   
As the king grew sicker many wondered who would take the throne and most though it would be Ahbmad as he was the oldest prince but instead as the kings dying wish Alibaba was instated as king instead. As Alibaba had no life within the court this made contentions between the people rise. As Alibaba didn’t even want the crown he gave it up and reinstated someone else as king. Someone the courts and the people trusted to lead them safely. Kassim was now King of Balbad.  
And as Kassims first act as royalty he had Ahbmad and Sahbmad escorted off of castle grounds as they had been plotting against Alibaba’s life for retribution for not having the crown. The people rejoiced when Kassim was made king and they stood by their decision as Kassim grew to be the most loved king that ever ruled Balbad.  
He was a perfect king to them. He made sure the slums grew safer and warmer and he made sure the people had a say in every matter. He knew how to keep the courts at bay and calm and he even warded off the Kou empire. And while The Seven Seas Alliance and the Kou Empire went to war they stayed out of it and even profited from the conflict.  
As soon as Kassim had been in court for exactly one year he called someone to be his queen. Alibaba now sat on the throne next to him and wore the crown that matched his own. Except with more finery and less regality. Alibaba was a great Queen who the people loved and cherished.  
He would walk throughout the city and talk with the street vendors, he would play with the children in the slums and give them and their parents jobs. He would train wit the guards so as to protect himself and he would help the servants with the chores. He was sweet and gentle by nature and the people loved him even more for this.   
Kiassim and Alibaba grew up in the slums and therefore never had fine things until they entered the palace. Kassim as king and husband to his beautiful queen made sure to spoil him with anything he could ever want. Jewelry and dresses, slippers and pearls. Whater his queen desired he would give him. The people found his adoration for Alibaba inspiring and they were happy that they had a loving king and queen who cherished each other and the people.  
These are small stories throughout the everyday life of being King and Queen of Balbad.


	2. Throne Sex

Alibaba was spoiled with fine silks and golden jewelry hanging from around his neck. He had a habit of showing off though which irritated his husband Kassim. Alibaba never meant to show off but he was beautiful and the perverted nobles always seemed to take notice, despite the many claims Kassim had placed on him. There was even a golden necklace fit around his neck which looked almost like a collar as if to say “I’m owned.”   
Alibaba had a tendency to wear gowns that would make any man drop to the floor and beg, with how low the dips were in the back and across his chest. The dress he was currently wearing dipped all the way down to the very top of his delicious round butt. It was a deep red that had large sleeved that hid his small clasped hands. There were bold rings aligning his hand all intricately made and beautiful, but none shined as brightly as the wedding band that lay on his left hand. Golden jewelry dripped from his hair creating a golden crown like look.   
He would be a sight for any eye that dared look his way if any were in the throne room, but no other was in the room. At least no other besides him and his husband. Groans and pants filled the room as the two who sat on the throne lost themselves in each other.  
“Hu-uh-uh.” Was the only sound the Queen could make as Kassim thrusted in and out of him. A pitifully whine left Alibaba’s throat as Kassim pulled all the way out and held him suspended by his shapely hips.  
“I saw the way they were looking at you you whore. The wanted to fuck you as soon as you walked into the room. You’re practically naked in this dress.” Kassim grunted out slamming the moaning and writhing queen down on his hard member.  
“You think they could fuck you like I do? Huh? You think they could own you like this?” The harsh grunts were only exaggerated as he slammed even harder into his lover. His anger only fueling his speed and force.  
“Who owns you?” He asked to the quivering mess that sat bouncing in his lap. Reaching a hand up he gripped onto the long golden hair and yanked back revealing smooth pale skin, just soft enough to bite. With a grin he sank his teeth into the juncture of Alibabas necking shoulder making the queen in his lap scream in pleasured pain.  
“You, only-hA-YOU.” The former prince screamed and cried out with every thrust that hit his prostate. Pounding into him and forcing him to feel the oh so good pleasure. There was already cum littering his stomach and thighs from where he had come earlier after being severely and completely fucked over the map table that sat in the middle of the room.  
“Who do you belong to?!”Growled out Kassm biting up and down his lovers neck leaving harsh marks that wouldn’t fade for weeks.  
“Only-OH-you! Please!” The quivering shaking mess of the queen pleaded with his king as he was met with a particularly hard thrust straight on his prostate. His nails had already left bloody scratches up and down the kings back and shoulders but they tightened once more at the overstimulation he was receiving.  
He probably would have cum for the third time already if it wasn’t for the calloused hand that gripped his cock, keeping him from finding the release he so desperately wanted.  
“You’re just a slut aren’t you? Begging to come from my cock alone like some cheap whore!” Alibaba’s moans and whines grew louder as the words registered in his ears. He was just a cheap whore to be used by his king whenever he pleased. Wether it would be in their bedchambers or wither they were in front of the courts and he was bouncing up and down on Kassim’s thick fat juicy dick. He would always be a whore for the king.   
Like earlier when Kassim had taken him and bent him over in front of all the generals to see and fucked him over the table where they were discussing war strategy. While Alibaba was a moaning whining quivering mess Kassim continued his meeting as if there wasn’t a cock hungry queen bouncing on his dick and mewling like a whore.  
Or even before that when Alibaba had accidentally gotten lost and walked in on one of Kassim’s important meetings meant for only the important people which Alibaba was not as he was just the queen and wife. And Kassim had taken him right then over his knee and spanked him in the middle of his meeting and made him apologize through his sniffling and tears to the generals who were there for his disruption. And then he had to walk back to the royal bedchambers with his dress pulled all the way up to show off his red spanked bottom to anyone who passed by.  
Such was his life as a queen. Alibaba loved when Kassim decided to use him as a toy and fuck him when he wanted. It was invigorating to know that there were high standing people around watching as you were spanked for being naughty.  
“Cum for me princess.” And Alibaba lost it. Come shot out in thick ropes and covered his stomach as he screamed Kassim’s name. Kassim shot out his load from inside Alibaba filling him up with cum.  
As Alibaba came down from his high he realized he had been moved from the throne room and into his and Kassim’s bed in their chambers. Kassim sat beside him in the bed looking over paperwork and Alibaba couldn’t stop the contented sigh that escaped him.  
“I love you my husband.” He whispered to the dark skinned man next to him.  
“I love you too my wife.” Kassim murmured back, leaning down to kiss Alibaba before the queen drifted back off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun reading this chapter and I hope you keep reading! Ill add tags as I go but for now this is all I can think of!


End file.
